


I Love You in the Back Seat of a Car

by destielismylovesong



Series: Best Friends Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielismylovesong/pseuds/destielismylovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's urgent. Hard, rough, hands scrabbling, grips tightening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You in the Back Seat of a Car

**Author's Note:**

> On [ Tumblr ](http://destielismylovesong.tumblr.com/post/54850509570/part-1-part-2-sometimes-its-urgent-hard)

Sometimes it's urgent. Hard, rough, hands scrabbling, grips tightening.

That's almost how they have sex for the first time. They're in the backseat of Dean's Impala, parked on Singer's Cliff. It's been their favorite spot since they learned how to ride bikes together, and ever since they'd finally become official a month ago, they've driven up at least twice a week. Sometimes to relax and bask in the privacy, sometimes to hold each other and explore their new physical relationship, and sometimes to simply be together the way they've been their whole lives.

Tonight, Dean lies under Cas in the backseat. Their shirts are on the floor, forgotten, and Cas is unbuckling Dean's belt hurriedly as Dean arches up into him, pressing passionate kisses to his chest, collarbone, throat. 

"Cas," Dean breathes, whimpering when Cas finally reaches into Dean's underwear to grip him. Dean's hands tighten on Cas's shoulder, and he bites back a cry. They've been this far before, they're teenage boys after all, but everything feels different tonight. And Dean isn't sure if he's ready.

Cas, knowing Dean, knowing every expression, every movement of his body, stops immediately when he senses Dean's hesitation. "What's wrong?" he asks, gently easing his hand off of Dean and meeting his gaze. "Are you okay?"

Dean closes his eyes and leans his head back on the leather seat. "I feel like a girl saying this," he admits, eyes still closed, "but I just..."

Cas pulls back, shifting, and moves Dean's legs so he could sit properly. When he pulls Dean up from his prone position, Dean protests, his face pink with embarrassment, but Cas coaxes him into a sitting position and pulls him onto his lap.

Dean melts into him, burying his face in Cas's throat, his arms wrapping around Cas's neck tightly. "I'm sorry," he whispers when he feels Cas's hand running up and down his spine comfortingly. His words tumble out quickly, and he doesn't know if he's making any sense. "I'm supposedly the one who's been on dates with girls and should've had all this experience, but I  _don't_  have any experience, and I want to take care of you, but instead-"

"Dean, no," Cas interrupts him, settling his other hand at the nape of Dean's neck, his fingers gently carding through his hair. He continues softly, "We're in this together, just like we've always been. I take care of you, you take care of me. If you're not ready, that's okay."

Dean nods into Cas's throat, still refusing to look up at him. "It's not that I'm not ready," he whispers, pressing his lips to Cas's throat in between words. "I just...don't want it to be rushed and done and forgotten in the back seat of a car."

Cas stills, and Dean feels his throat working beneath his lips. He stops kissing him, unsure of what his boyfriend is going to say, but all Cas does is hug him closer and press a kiss to his temple. "I love you," Cas says, his voice raw with emotion. "And no matter how and when it happens, it will  _never_  be done or forgotten, Dean."

Dean finally leans back and meets Cas's gaze. "So we're okay?" he asks shakily, reaching out to cup Cas's jaw in his hand. His thumb strokes over Cas's lip, and Cas leans into the touch, still holding Dean's gaze steadily as he nods firmly.

"I love you, too, you know," Dean says quietly, leaning in to kiss Cas's forehead. Cas's arms tighten around him as he keeps his lips there for a few moments, reaching up with his other hand to cup Cas's face in both hands, his thumbs reaching both temples and rubbing gently. Cas moans and bucks up into him, and Dean grins, his mood lightened as he slides off Cas's lap onto the floor of the car, grateful for his flexibility in the cramped space.

"You took care of me," he murmurs, his mouth strategically placed over Cas's zipper. Cas looks at him as he quickly unzips and unbuttons, oceans of blue screaming of his arousal. "Now let me take care of you."


End file.
